


A day in the life of loyal pet Ellie Main

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Obedience, Pet-play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, male ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Join us today as we take a look at what lewd activities pet Ellie Main and her master Miles Luna get up to in a normal weekday!
Relationships: Ellie Main/Arryn Zech, Ellie Main/Barbara Dunkelman, Miles Luna/Arryn Zech, Miles Luna/Ellie Main
Kudos: 11





	A day in the life of loyal pet Ellie Main

A slight tingling sensation emanating from his lower body woke up Miles, who immediately discovered the source of said tingling when he pulled off the sheets.

“Rise and shine Mister Luna, wake up and smell the ashes!” said his girlfriend Ellie Main, as a nod to the beginning of Half Life 2, before she continued sucking him off.

“How late is it?” groaned Miles, who was still only half-awake.

“Not yet time to wake up, but it’s definitely time already to give your loyal pet her first yummy helping of cum of the day!” replied Ellie in her trademark enthusiastic and seductive British accent.

Hearing her speak always gave Miles the hardest of boners; he was only human after all. But besides making guys hard and ready to cum with just her voice, Ellie’s blowjob-game was more than on point. She didn’t have full DLS’s like Barbara Dunkelman had, but she more than made up for it with technique, passion and an amazing need to pleasure her master and taste as much of his cum as possible.

Bobbing her head rapidly up and down her master’s erect member, Ellie managed to coat Miles’ balls with her saliva as she sucked and slurped wildly in anticipation of her incoming cummy treat. Her entire tongue coated in Miles’ precum as she had thoroughly licked every inch of his dick, Ellie then started to tease his balls with her slender fingers until she felt her master’s cock starting to throb.

Miles’ strained groaning alerted Ellie of a fast-approaching cumshot, which prompted her to stop sucking his dick and start blowing hot air with the occasional playful lick on his drenched and sensitive cockhead. Pushing her boyfriend over his limit with her playful ‘innocence’, Ellie beamed with pride and happiness when she felt Miles starting to shoot his warm cum into her mouth. Swallowing every single drop of it like only a well-trained pet could, she gave Miles’ dick and balls a couple squeezes to completely drain his nutsack.

Having received a delicious and hefty dosage of her master’s much-desired cum, Ellie purred like a little kitten when she and Miles started to cuddle together. Her stomach was full with a decent amount of cum now, but with the both of them knowing that Ellie was like a bottomless pit when Miles’ sperm was concerned, the cuddling lovers were already looking forward to their next hot lovemaking session.

****************

With two hours having passed after Ellie had drained Miles’ nuts and seeing as they only needed to go to work in the afternoon that day, loud moaning and slapping sounds could be heard coming from the living room as Miles was banging the absolute fuck out of his eager pet. Even though Ellie’s body was petite and her pussy was still a tight little hole, she took Miles’ cock like a champ. Slapping his girlfriend’s ass until it was red all over, Miles kept thrusting deeper and harder inside his hot little pet, as she had been conditioned and trained to endure taking a proper, intense pounding.

He had gotten the hot British babe addicted to rough and intense sex in no time at all, with her now pining to feel his hard dick thrusting inside her naughty little pussy every single day. Punishing her cute little butt would take a bit more time and anal training, but seeing as he had managed to get Arryn Zech hooked on the feeling of having a hard and warm cock shoved up her butt, he was completely confident about the fact that he’d ravage Ellie’s ass soon enough as well.

“Ah fuck, punish my dirty little cunt some more! Really ram it in there love, I want you to batter my cervix senseless with your big strong cock!” moaned Ellie, right before she treated her butt to some intense slaps. Turned on and extra motivated from hearing his girlfriend moan for his dick as if she was but a cheap whore, and seeing her spank her own ass, Miles decided to drive it up a notch. With her boyfriend digging his fingers in her soft buttocks, followed by him putting his entire weight behind his rapid thrusts, Ellie’s world was being rocked as Miles started pistoning his erect cock in and out of her drenched cunt at a truly frantic speed.

Wanting to talk dirty to her master while he was absolutely owning her pussy, with his balls slapping loudly against her sweaty skin, Ellie’s amazing stimulation and pleasure only allowed her to utter the occasional incomprehensible moan or mewling sound. Her toes curled, her nipples fully erect and tingling butterflies spreading from her stomach all the way over her entire body, Ellie finally started squirting as her master’s thrusting dick proved too much for her to handle any longer.

With it being her first one of the day, Ellie’s orgasm proved to be an especially pleasurable one, as she screamed in ecstasy so loud that Miles couldn’t even hear his cock thrusting inside Ellie’s soppy pussy. Her butt completely numb from all the rough spanking both she herself and her master had visited upon her beautiful, cute butt, Ellie barely even felt Miles fingering and preparing her ass for a hot, cummy finale. Still shaking and twitching a little as she enjoyed the afterglow of her awesome orgasm, Ellie tensed up a little when she felt Miles suddenly penetrate her ass with his throbbing cock. Having judged that his pet’s ass was finally loose and ready enough, Miles thrust his cock inside Ellie’s butt a couple times before he finally blasted her ass full of his creamy jizz.

Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as cum kept flowing inside her butt at a steady pace, Ellie fervently wished that her master could duplicate himself, so that she could experience the mind-blowing sensation of having all three her holes ravaged by her master’s spectacular cock and filled with his hot, yummy sperm. Trying to stand as she was still leaking cum was a terrible idea, as Ellie’s wobbly legs gave in, with her rolling on her back after she fell on the floor. Having only a couple more hours to rest before she and Miles had to go to the RT-office, Ellie dozed off rather quickly as she still had plenty of ‘work’ to do in the afternoon.

*****************

Her face buried in between Barbara’s legs, Ellie kissed, licked and rubbed the blonde’s clit and pussy as if she was paid to do so, and the best part about it all was that she actually got paid for it. Eating out the main voice-over cast from the RT-show ‘RWBY’ so that they could produce realistic moaning-audio for the show had recently become a weekly task for Ellie. Only Barbara Dunkelman and Arryn Zech had to speak in lines at the recording studio that day, so Ellie was able to devote a proper amount of time and attention to pleasuring both hot babes without having to worry about or keep in mind something as silly as a work schedule. When work was this pleasant, Ellie wanted to go at it at her own pace and give it her full 110% for optimal results after all.

Pleasuring ‘Yang’ and making her moan had always been an easy task for Ellie, seeing as Barbara was the most sensitive, sexually active and lustful one out of the four main RWBY-voice actresses. Sticking her tongue inside Barb’s already wet snatch, Ellie absolutely loved how sweet the lewd blonde tasted while she rubbed and pinched Barbara’s swollen clit. As was so often the case, when Ellie started to furiously finger Barbara’s already drenched pussy, the moans and sounds the perverted voice-actress produced didn’t really sound like they belonged in a show like RWBY anymore. Still, Barbara was a busy and hardworking member of the RT-family, so pleasuring her until she orgasmed after a successful and top-notch voice-acting session was the least she could do for her.

Looking to her left, Ellie wasn’t surprised to see Arryn blowing her master while she was busy with intensely fingering herself. She didn’t really mind the fact that her master occasionally wanted a different slut to satisfy his sexual needs with, just so long as she remained his top-pet. And with Arryn being her master’s ex, it came as no surprise to Ellie that the black-haired slender woman still craved Miles’ dick so fervently. Truth be told, Ellie would be okay with Arryn becoming one of her master’s new pets, seeing as it would enhance the fun and pleasure for both herself and her fan. And rubbing her pussy against her master’s cock together with another woman was something which Ellie had always wanted to try out after all.

That Arryn would need a little more convincing, to join in on the whole pet-play activities Ellie and Miles had going on, was a given. But considering that she had found out first-hand how convincing her master’s cock could be, Ellie was expecting Arryn to end up with her and her master in bed sometime soon for sure. Her train of thought got suddenly disturbed when Barbara started squirting all over her face, which, combined with the fact that Ellie hadn’t stopped fingering her because she was too busy thinking about her master and his ex, quickly left Barb a twitching and squirting mess who begged Ellie to stop fingering her oversensitive cunt.

With Miles gone, as he had to take a call right after nutting inside Arryn’s mouth, Ellie decided it was time to help out Arryn with her voice-acting duties. After sharing a passionate kiss with each other and exchanging Miles’ cum back and forth to get in the mood, Ellie then obediently got on all fours and started licking and planting kisses all over Arryn’s already soaked and dripping pussy. Arryn had shown restraint at first, when the current girlfriend of her ex had proposed to ‘get busy’ with her, but after a couple intense and very satisfying play-sessions, Arryn was now looking forward to playing with the salacious and open-minded British slut. Exchanging Miles’ cum with Ellie always managed to turn on Arryn like crazy and when she saw how wet it made Ellie as well, Arryn was kinda happy that she was enjoying it as much just like she did. She had a vague inkling about the fact that Ellie and Miles had a weird master-pet relationship going on, with Ellie being quite the subservient slut, so Arryn was relieved when she saw that Ellie was enjoying herself, which meant that she was presumably into the whole crazy pet-play business.

Knowing that Ellie was a-okay with servicing them so passionately was a big deal to Arryn, seeing as it allowed her to go all out in regards to dominating Ellie and using her for sexual pleasure. Grabbing the back of Ellie’s head and pushing her hard against her own crotch, Arryn moaned loudly as Ellie’s tongue disappeared deeper into her wet, tight cunt. “Oh yeah, that’s the stuff right there! Keep eating out my dirty little pussy, you crazy, wild British slut!” encouraged Arryn as she started to grind her crotch against Ellie’s face, an action which covered the petite woman’s face in Arryn’s juices in a matter of seconds.

Struggling to keep her eyes open as Arryn’s cunt was leaking juices like crazy, Ellie did her utmost best to keep lapping it all up as the turned-on raven-haired beauty lying in front of her kept verbally degrading her and shoving her face intensely against her sopping wet pussy. Some verbal degradation was something Ellie was always in the mood for, and even though Arryn still had a lot to learn in regards to slutty and sexy talk, Ellie’s pussy was already gushing juices, which were soon being licked up by a partially-recovered Barbara.

The hot eating-out session soon turned into an even hotter threesome when Barbara inserted her experienced tongue in Ellie’s dripping pussy. Extra turned-on from having her pussy pleasured by such an accomplished slut like Barbara, Ellie immediately increased the pace and intensity at which she was stimulating Arryn. Buckling under such amazing satisfaction, Arryn threw her head back and focused hard on a specific spot at the ceiling to try and postpone her nearing orgasm for as long as she possibly could.

Walking in on Barbara fingering herself while she was lapping up the juices flowing out of Ellie’s pussy, while Ellie herself was exploring and stimulating every inch of Arryn’s pussy with her eager tongue, with a twitching Arryn trying her best not to squirt all over Ellie’s face just yet, Miles immediately whipped out his already erect dick and started beating his meat as if his life depended on it. His precum added to the stickiness of the floor, which was already quite covered with the juices of the three hot sluts going to town on each other.

Always excited to return the favor to somebody after they made her cum hard, Barbara was treating Ellie’s pussy to an incredibly good time, but when she felt Miles’ wet cockhead prodding against her soaked pussy the moment she took a break fingering herself, Barbara’s excitement grew tenfold as she buried her face even deeper into Ellie’s snatch and swirled her tongue wildly inside Ellie’s aching cunt. Thrusting her lower body backwards to feel more of Miles’ cock prodding against her cock-hungry pussy, she was kinda disappointed that Miles didn’t just thrust his dick inside her needy cunt. There was a reason for that of course.

With Trevor having found out rather quickly what was really going on in the recording booth on a weekly basis, Miles had to swear to him that he’d never stick his dick inside Barbara. Looking was fine, but touching was a definite no-no. Not wanting to ruin the amazing thing he had going on right now, Miles was intent on keeping his promise to Trevor, but he never mentioned anything about not being allowed to cum on Barbara though….

Arryn, already near her limit as Ellie’s tongue felt absolutely amazing deep inside her aching pussy, absolutely lost it when she looked back in front of her and noticed Miles jerking off to the kneeling conga line of sluts eating each other out. Feeling prideful and satisfied about the fact that she was part of the reason why Miles was so hard and eager to jerk himself to completion, Arryn lasted only a couple more seconds under Ellie’s passionate and dedicated care before she started squirting her juices all over the British little minx. Her orgasm started feeling even better when Ellie latched onto Arryn’s clit with her mouth and just started drinking and swallowing every drop of Arryn’s squirting-juices.

With Arryn left a shivering and squirting mess, Ellie looked back on a job well done, with her face all sticky and her mouth filled with Arryn’s juices. Now that she could focus again, she heard the faint fapping sounds of Miles jerking off frantically at the naked sluts laying down in front of him, which, combined with Barbara’s expert touch and tongue, made Ellie achieve her own intense orgasm. Knowing that her master was pleased with her actions, Ellie’s orgasm was so powerful that she soon drenched Barb’s entire face and chest in her juices. Unable to maintain a kneeling position for any longer as she just kept squirting uncontrollably, Ellie landed face-first into Arryn’s crotch, who let out a surprised yelp and moan as her pussy was still super sensitive from her recent hard climax.

Barbara continued her licking and lapping at Ellie’s quivering pussy for a while longer after Ellie was finally done squirting, as a little bit of naughty payback for her intense overlong fingering ten minutes ago. Whimpering like an overstimulated slut who couldn’t handle any more pleasure, Ellie begged Barbara to leave her poor little pussy alone, while her mouth was still pressed against Arryn’s snatch. Barbara, ever the lustful slut herself, would have continued sexually tormenting Miles’ cute little pet for a little bit longer, if not for the fact that she just felt Miles’ cum splattering all over her juicy ass and back. Seeing his obedient and slutty pet conquered and ‘tormented’ by Barbara was way too intense for Miles to last any longer, definitely considering the fact that he was already close to blowing his load anyway.

Painting Barb’s ass with his cum as he shot out eight ropes of thick, hot cum, he quickly managed to subtly take a pic of the naughty sight in front of him unseen. The fun wasn’t over just yet though, as Barbara, after all that pussy-prodding and having her ass covered with cum from another guy besides her boyfriend, finally started cumming as well. Still kinda bummed out that Miles hadn’t actually fucked her, considering that she was horny and willing enough for something like that, Barbara still had a very enjoyable orgasm, which was lasting a little while longer and felt even better on account of Ellie quickly crawling up behind her to lick Miles’ cum off her butt.

With his cock still half-erect and dripping cum after his cumshot had finally ended, Miles quickly penetrated Ellie’s sore cunt and thrust inside her a couple times to give her cum-hungry pussy some leftover drops of cum to show his appreciation for her hard work. Having left the remainder of his latest cumshot inside Ellie’s cunt, he then wiped off his wet cockhead on Ellie’s butt while she kept lapping up Barb’s juices from the floor like a good little dog. Finishing by rubbing his flaccid dick against Ellie’s clit and giving her a couple playful spanks on the part of her butt which wasn’t covered with any of his cum, Miles then slowly dressed himself and helped Ellie put on her clothes as well, while Barb and Arryn had started playing with themselves, seeing as two orgasms only equalled a proper warm-up for Barbara, who would satisfy the remainder of her lust on a totally willing and eager Arryn, who shot Miles and Ellie a playful wink as she saw them exit the recording booth a couple minutes later.

Just a couple more hours of boring normal work was left for both Ellie and Miles, but they already knew that right when they’d be back home, they’d immediately fuck each other senseless again, and that getting Arryn involved in their perverted but hot relationship should definitely become a top-priority goal for the foreseeable future….

\--------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this RT-story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback.

A big shout out to Woodbine for proofreading this story!

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have decided on making a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

Be sure to occasionally check out my twitter as well! :

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>


End file.
